the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back
Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back is the fifth upcoming Chuggington/Star Wars crossover to be made by Stuingtion. And it is the sequel to Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Plot Three years after the destruction of the Death Star, the Rebel Alliance, led by Princess Leia, has set up a new base on the ice planet Hoth. The Imperial fleet, led by a merciless Darth Vader, hunts for the new Rebel base by dispatching probe droids across the galaxy. Luke Skywalker is captured by a wampa while investigating one such probe, but manages to escape from its lair using the Force and his lightsaber. Before Luke succumbs to hypothermic sleep, the Force spirit of his deceased mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, instructs him to go to Dagobah to train under Jedi Master Yoda. Han Solo discovers Luke, and the two are rescued by a search party the next morning. Meanwhile, the probe alerts the Imperial fleet to the Rebels' location. The Empire launches a large-scale attack using AT-AT walkers to capture the base, which forces the Rebels to evacuate. Han and Leia escape with C-3PO and Chewbacca on the Millennium Falcon, but the ship's hyperdrive malfunctions. They hide in an asteroid field, where Han and Leia grow closer amidst tension and briefly kiss. Several bounty hunters, summoned by Vader, assist in finding the Falcon. Meanwhile, Luke travels with R2-D2 in his X-wing fighter to the swamp planet of Dagobah, where he crash-lands. He meets a diminutive creature who reveals himself to be Yoda; after conferring with Obi-Wan's spirit, Yoda reluctantly accepts Luke as his apprentice. Luke learns more about the Force from Yoda, and the Jedi master lifts his X-wing out of the swamp. After evading the Imperial fleet, Han's group travels to the floating Cloud City on the planet Bespin, which is governed by Han's old friend, Lando Calrissian. Unbeknownst to the group, the bounty hunter Boba Fett has tracked the Falcon. Shortly after their arrival, Lando betrays the group to Darth Vader, who plans to use the group as bait to lure Luke, intending to capture him and turn him to the dark side. Luke experiences a premonition of Han and Leia in pain and, against the wishes of Yoda and Obi-Wan, abandons his training to rescue them. Intending to hold Luke in suspended animation by imprisoning him in carbonite, Vader selects Han to be frozen as an experiment. Han survives the process and is given to Fett, who plans to collect the bounty on him from Jabba the Hutt. Lando, experiencing a change of heart, frees Leia and Chewbacca, but are too late to stop Fett from departing with Solo aboard. They fight their way back to the Falcon and flee the city. Meanwhile, Luke arrives and engages Vader in a lightsaber duel that leads them over the city's central air shaft. Vader severs Luke's right hand, disarming him, and tempts him to join the dark side. Luke accuses Vader of murdering his father, but Vader reveals that he is Luke's father. Overwhelmed, Luke drops into the air shaft and is ejected beneath the floating city, where he hangs from an antenna. He reaches out telepathically to Leia, who senses him and persuades Lando and Chewie to turn back. After Luke is brought aboard, they are chased by TIE fighters towards Vader on his Star Destroyer, but R2-D2 reactivates the Falcon's hyperdrive, allowing them to escape. Rejoined with the Rebel fleet, Luke's severed hand is replaced with a robotic hand. Lando and Chewbacca begin their quest to save Han, as the other rebels watch the Falcon depart. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Timber, Splinter, Chomper, Shai-Shay, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, General Dedrich, Marshall P.F., Sherin, 1206, Skunky, Whiffle, Socky, Buzz, J.J., Falcon, Sharky, Willy, Mako, Mr. Great White, the Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw Digger, Steam Drilleer, Steam Sweeper, and Steam Excavator), the Planet Trains (Zip, Dazzlen, Dusten, Gustsis, Rings, Uray, Tune, and Shiver), The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbett Beaver, Dagget Beaver, Derpy Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Invader Zim, GIR, the Wonder Pets (Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless, Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly, Snotlout Jorgenson, Hookfang, Fishlegs Ingerman, Meatlug, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, and Barf and Belch guest star in this film. *Bradey O'Diesel will work for Darth Vader in this film. *In this film, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Blythe and the pets will go with Luke and R2-D2 to the Dagobah System, while the rest of the team go with Han Solo, Leia, Chewbacca, and C-3PO. *This film will use the unaltered original theatrical cut of The Empire Strikes Back. *The storyline continues in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:War Films Category:Films dedicated to Irvin Kershner Category:Films dedicated to Carrie Fisher Category:Films dedicated to Kenny Baker Category:Films dedicated to Alan Harris Category:The Chuggington/Star Wars Saga Category:Films of Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures